


I Was Jealous

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakups, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confessions, Makeups, Making Love, Reconciliation Sex, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: When Hope and Landon break up, Landon finds the surprising reason Lizzie’s been so mean to him.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 15





	I Was Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from writers tumblr.

“We’re just not working anymore, Hope. Ever since the whole golden arrow incident...” Landon started to say.

“Seriously? We just had fucking sex!” Hope replied, after removing herself from his arms.

It was true, it had only been a month or so since they started having sex. The first being right after they woke up.

“I know, I know...we just started having sex. And it’s great but you’re getting...” Landon tried to say

“What? What, Landon?” Hope yelled.

“Over protecting! I need my own life, Hope!” Landon yelled back.

“Fine! But don’t come crawling back when you get hurt!” Hope shouted and then slammed the door.

* * *

“Lizzie! He broke up with me...” Hope cried.

“Wait, really?” Lizzie asked.

_The Hobbit actually broke up with Hope?_

_Maybe you finally have a chance..._

“Yes, right when we were cuddling. I thought...perhaps...fuck, Lizzie.”Hope whispered, tears starting to flow down her face.

“I thought he was _it_. My epic love. But apparently...” Hope whispered.

“Shh...shh...” Lizzie said as she bought Hope into her arms and held her.

* * *

Monster research called.

Lizzie was stuck with Landon, almost two months since his breakup with Hope.

As they poured over the research close together, she involuntary slid closer to him, almost capturing his lips with hers.

“Woah! Did you seriously just try to kiss me?” Landon asked.

“Yes.” Lizzie mumbled.

“I thought you hated me!” Landon yelled

“No. I was jealous, okay? Hope’s a loner and doesn’t open up to anyone but she gets this cute, sweet guy...” Lizzie replied

“Who would jump though hoops to be with her. Who loves her and shows it. In public and otherwise. Where I’m stuck with assholes and one night stands and flings....” Lizzie continued

“But Hope Mikaelson, of all people, gets to be adored and cherished. Gets to go as slow as she wants, physically...without you pushing her or calling her a tease. You’re just happy to be with her on the journey.” Lizzie continued.

“You were also an amazing boyfriend to Josie. Cared what she wanted. What she needed. The only reason you broke her heart is because you still loved Hope and didn’t remember it. You were so graceful and caring about it. Josie told me about your speech. No awkward conversations at your birthday or texts or straight up ghosting!” Lizzie continued

“You’re one of the good ones, Landon. I was just jealous. Somewhat attracted to you. So if I thought if I reminded you and, by extension myself, how not my type you were, it would go away.” Lizzie finished.

“Liz, how you treated me wasn’t okay. I really appreciate the sentiment, but...” Landon replied

“You made your life about subtly negging me. I can’t be with a person like that, I’m sorry.” Landon continued

“Plus there’s the fact I’m still in love with someone else. Deeply in love.” Landon whispered

“Hope? But you dumped her. She came to my room, brawling her eyes out because of it!” Lizzie asked

“Doesn’t mean I don’t love her. I just didn’t like how she was treating me, like I was some breakable piece of glass. I still love her. I’m still in love with her. She’s just...my entire world.” Landon whispered.

“Now I’m pretty sure I screwed things up...” Landon whispered.

* * *

What Landon didn’t expect was to find Hope sitting expectingly on his bed.

“Hope? What?” Landon asked

“You kiss her? Kiss her like you did me? Maybe even...made love to her?” Hope whispered

“Who’s her, Hope?” Landon asked

“Seriously! You already dated one of my female best friends and now you’re going to date the other one, too? I get you want to move on but...Lizzie? I saw you two.” Hope whispered, softly with a sad tone.

“No! I didn’t kiss her. She almost kissed me, Hope. Turns out she’s had a small crush on me.” Landon replied.

“Oh.” Hope whispered.

“Why not? I mean she’s beautiful.” Hope asked

“Because she isn’t you.” Landon replied and Hope looked at him.

“You broke up with me.” Hope whispered, getting off the bed.

“I still love you. I just didn’t love what you were doing.” Landon replied and his lips were met with hers. The kiss deepened with their tongues meeting, her fingers gently working into his curls and his hands gently moving to cup her ass.

“Hope...” he whispered softly as they broke the kiss.

“I promise I will try to be better. You just to have to tell me, okay? I can’t read your mind.” She whispered and his lips softly met hers again.

Slowly and gently, they moved to his bed as their kiss deepened and he settled in between her thighs as they kissed, only breaking for air.

“I love you. I love you.” She whispered as his lips moved down her neck and his hands started to unbutton her shirt.

“Good. Because I love you too.” He whispered as their clothed loins met and set a fire inside both of them as she removed his shirt.

Gently, he lifted one of her breasts from its bra cup and enveloped its nipple with his mouth.

“Landon....” she moaned.

He went on, his hands working on her buttons before pulling off her shirt. His hands then ran up her legs to her upper inward thighs where their clothed loins met again and again, causing to him to grunt and her to moan. He could feel himself harden as their clothed loins met.

His hands went up and pulled away some of her underwear as his fingers explored her folds.

“Landon...Landon...” Hope moaned as she took all of the different sensations in.

Her hands moved from above her head to grasp on his belt.

“Landon?” Hope asked.

“Yeah?” He replied

“Maybe we need something from your nightstand? I got off my birth control shortly after we broke up.” She asked.

 _Oh._

Yeah, if this was going where he wanted it to and where he thought it was.

His hands flew from her folds as he opened the nightstand and looked through it.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt some of the familiar foil packets. He pulled them out and set them on the nightstand.

“Now, come back here.” Hope whispered as their lips met again, hungry and needy.

Her hands unbuckled his belt and his hands went to the zipper on her skirt, pulling it down.

Soon, they broke apart for a little while to pull their bottoms off, throwing them carelessly to the floor with their shirts.

He then quickly discarded her bra and panties too.

“Now. I see someone missed me.” She whispered as she pointed to the bulge in his boxers.

The friction between them while they were clothed, the little sounds she made...

Plus the memory of how it felt to be inside her.

She grabbed one of the packets on the nightstand and opened it.

Pulling his boxers down and discarding them, she pulled out the condom from the packet and rolled it down his shaft with both hands. A little space was left at the tip.

“Now please, for the love of all the gods, _make love to me_.” She commanded.

He chuckled. She didn’t have to tell him twice.

Bringing her close to him again, he took her legs and raised them so they were over his hips as she laid herself down on his bed. Soon, with one soft and swift thrust, he was inside her again.

_Damn, it felt good._

“I missed this...” she moaned as she gently moved her hips against his as he started to thrusting, soft and slow.

His hands had made their way to the small of her back as he thrust. They looked into each other’s eyes as their bodies moved together, almost in a dance.

“God. You feel so good. Do I feel good?” He whispered.

“Yes. So good.” She replied.

The dance of their lower halves continued as they stared into each other’s eyes.

One of his hands moved down to play with her clit, causing a delighted squeal to fall from her lips.

“Yes. Yes. Right there. Feels so good...” she moaned.

“You’re going to make me cum...” she moaned and then let out soft whines and whimpers as his fingers continued to play with her clit as the dance of their lower halves went on.

“Good god. I don’t think I can last much longer, Hope.” Landon moaned

“Me neither.” She whispered as her nails softly dug into his back.

Her head buried itself into one of his shoulders.

“Landon! Fuck!” She let out in a muffled scream against him as she fell apart and let herself be taken in by the pleasure. Her walls softly fell around him as her orgasm hit her in full force.

“Hope...” he grunted as his orgasm hit him too and he came.

Unfortunately for him, he had to pull out while she was still dealing with her aftershocks to properly dispose of the condom. She whined as he did so.

Soon, after throwing the used condom in the trash bin, he rejoined her on his bed as they slid under the covers. Soon after that, they joined their naked sweaty bodies together in an embrace.

“I’m definitely getting back on my birth control.” She whispered

“Sounds like a good idea.” He whispered back.


End file.
